Lonely Hearts Club
by Romans828
Summary: Angela finds herself alone this Valentine's Day.  Will someone come along to cheer her up?


_Who is responsible for this idiotic holiday_? Angela wondered. _I'd like to know because I'd like to give them a piece of my mind._

It is February 9 and the entire office, sans a few, is in a cheery Valentine's Day spirit. Because the office is going to be closed on the actual holiday, Gabe suggested that they celebrate Valentine's early this year. Because of the lack of any party planning committee, the office's interior is less 'romantic' than it usually would be at this time of year, but that doesn't seem to be hindering anyone's spirits.

In Angela's opinion, the world could do without a Valentine's Day. The holiday more or less forces those with significant others into speeding up their relationships and usually ends them, while those without relationships are forced to watch the nauseating display. And no, this attitude has nothing to do with the fact that her state senator boyfriend wouldn't be able to visit her on Valentine's Day because of some completely pointless reason he couldn't tell her about.

Pam and Jim are being horribly annoying with their cheerfulness and how everything has to be about them. Andy is being equally, if not more annoying, with his sad glances at Erin that he thinks no one notices. Everyone is in a disgustingly loving mood and Angela is at her breaking point. The only other people in the office who seem to feel the same way are Toby and Kevin and that does not make her feel any better. If anything it makes her feel worse.

_Not every Valentine's Day has been bad,_ a little voice in her head whispers before disappearing. Angela purses her lips and shakes her head, intending to clear her mind of the very idea, but before she can, she remembers.

It was Dwight and Angela's first Valentine's Day together, back when they were still hiding their passion from the rest of the office. It was the day she discovered the perfect gift three times. The first was with the Dwight bobblehead doll and she certainly hit the jackpot with that one. The second was the gift Dwight gave her: the key to his home and (reading the subtext) his heart. But the third gift was the greatest of all. After work, she tested out her new key and they had spent the night together. It was then that she discovered the gift of his presence and that sometimes Valentine's Day is about who you're with, rather than what you give them.

When Angela came back to reality, her heart sank. She could no longer dream such things. It wasn't right; if she were single, maybe. But she wasn't. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. _It's going to be a long day._

When Angela arrived home, she dropped her bag on a nearby chair and let herself relax. _That day might have been terrible, but at least it's over._

She entered the kitchen, pulling out cans of cat food for her companions. One large, but surprisingly nimble cat with dark red fur leapt up onto the counter and watched her intently. Angela looked at the big ball of fur and sighed. _If Cupid ever decided to get a cat, it would be you,_ she thought fondly.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Pausing in her work, she went to answer it. When she opened the door, there he stood, as handsome as the day she met him. He knelt down in front of her and held out a single red rose. Taken aback, she eventually reached out and took it. Once she did, he looked up.

"Angela," He looked deep into her eyes. "I'm so sorry for everything. Please forgive me and say you'll take me back."

Angela stood, one hand over her chest, the other still clutching the rose. "Dwight, I-I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll love me again." Her mouth opened, but before any words could come out, the red cat meowed loudly and circled around her legs. At the same moment she bent to pick it up, a breeze caused her wind chimes to sound. When she looked back up, all that was left to greet her was an empty doorstep.

Closing the door with a sigh and a heavy heart, she let the cat jump from her arms before sinking to the floor.

"Well," she said to no one in particular, "Maybe next year."


End file.
